Black Phoenix
by gemlou137
Summary: No HBP. SLASH, MPREG. Harry can't find his animagus form. Harry has problems until a trip to Hagrid’s house gives Harry a break through, love and a family. Read Warnings!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Warnings: **Slash**! **Major Slash** – it's all about **Slash**. You have been warned, take a long hike off a short peer if you ignore this warning! **Animagus.** **Mpreg** (shut up, I like it whether it's biologically possible or not.).

Pairings: Fawkes/Harry, Ron/Herm, Draco/Ginny, Dean/Seamus, Neville/Blaise

Summary: HBP never happened. NEWT Transfiguration Classes now require the in depth study of Animagus forms and due to recent developments there are now easier methods of achieving this form. Harry has problems until a trip to Hagrid's house gives Harry a break through, love and a family.

_**Black Phoenix**_

The class sat fidgeting excitedly on their chairs awaiting Professor McGonagall for their Newt Class. They'd been told last week that today was the day they'd be using a potion to discover their Animagus forms. They'd been studying in depth for two weeks the transformations and the theories and necessary steps to achieving the form and now they were going to discover their forms. Everyone was nervous.

Of course Professor McGonagall had told them that meditation had been used before to help a person find their forms so they had all spent one double lesson on meditation. Only three people managed to find their forms this way and those were Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and some Ravenclaw Harry couldn't remember the name of. Harry had meditated easily falling into a deep trance as was required but all he seemed to find was black flames licking the entirety of his mind's eye and the occasional flash of bright green.

Today however they were all taking a hallucinogenic potion that allowed one to see their animal forms. This potion had been discovered by a Potions Master called Cedric Stewer over in America, much to Snape's disdain. Of course, with the potion that revealed their animal forms it had been decided that all of them should attempt to change as well today so Madam Pomfrey and two other Medi-Wizards from St Mungos were on hand to correct any major misfortunes that could occur.

"Right class settle down!" McGonagall called as she strolled into the room with a stern expression on her face. The class immediately settled seeing her walk in with the three medics, Snape, and two ministry officials. McGonagall whirled around to face the class when she had reached her desk.

"Thank you. Now, as you all know we are going to be taking the Bestia Aperio potion today in class. Now once you have taken the potion you should fall into a meditative trance for a few short minutes where you shall see the animal you are able to change into. Now, if you don't see an animal there then I am afraid that you have no Animagus form. If this is the case please just wait patiently at your desk for either myself or Professor Snape to come and see you.

"As we have discovered, some people are not always capable of a magical transformation either even if they do have an alternative form. I'm sure I needn't remind you all that the Nicholas Flamel was a powerful man and yet he was not able to change into his form, that of a white Horse. It all varies and it does not make you less powerful in your magic should you not have this capability.

"Now, row by row I would like you to come forward and take a vial each. Once everyone has a vial I shall signal for you to start." The professor signalled the front left row to collect their vials first then worked her way row by row around the room from front to back. Once everyone had their vials McGonagall smiled.

"Don't forget that after you come out of your trance you are to write down all the details you can remember from what you have seen. Once you are finished with your notes please wait patiently for others to finish. In your own time then class you may drink."

Harry watched as everyone around the class took their potions quickly but nervously. Harry looked at his own shimmering purple potion and scrunched up his nose. Uncorking it he raised it to his lips. Closing his eyes he tipped his head back and downed the content of the small glass vial. Placing the vial quickly on the desk Harry closed his eyes as he felt a tingle run through his body before a lightness followed. The lightness trailed all over his limbs then to his mind and Harry felt himself fall into a trance and something tug on his magic.

In his minds eye Harry saw everything flicker and wobble. He was in a garden of sorts but the garden was obscured by the air that made it look like Harry was looking at the garden through water. The watery feel to the image was then replaced by small black flames that grew and grew on his image until all Harry could see were these great black flames that occasionally shone bright green like the green of the Killing Curse. Harry gasped as there was another flash of bright green and the flames became wilder.

The feeling of lightness faded and Harry felt feeling return to him as well as conscious thought. His eyes opened and he found before his eyes those same black flames in front of the classroom with all the people in it. Slowly the flames started to disappear as if fading into the background. Harry blinked a few times and shook his head clearing the image away completely.

"Get writing Mr Potter." Mcgonagall said from next to Harry. Harry turned his head and met her eyes. Swallowing Harry gave her a weak smile.

"I-I didn't see anything professor. Just black flames." Harry received a sympathetic smile and a reassurance that it was no reflection on him that he had no alternative form. Harry nodded and slouched in his seat. Harry was sorely disappointed, he'd felt sure he had an alternative form. He was the most powerful wizard of their time having defeated Voldemorta year and half a year ago at Christmas. Harry even supassed Dumbledore now with his magical strength. He was the most powerful person in the world. He hated all the attention he got for it, trying his best to hide in the shadows, but he didn't deny it to himself that he was powerful and he should be capable of this. He wasn't always the most skilled wizard, spell wise Harry wasn't very good at all, but Harry could put a lot of power into one spell and had even managed only magic that relied on will power alone with and without a wand.

Class ended and Harry walked out with Ron and Hermione both of which were chattering on and on about their forms. Both of them had found their animals and had been told to practise changing in groups with one person not changing so aid could be called in in case there were problems. Harry gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe I'm a tiger! I mean how amazing is that? A tiger! I mean that's close to a lion and a griffin is half a lion! It's bloody brilliant!"

"I know, it must be your bravery coming through and your skills in the hunt." Hermione giggled referring to how last year Ron had hunted down every boy who'd even glanced at Hermione to back off or there would be trouble and the two had gotten together only a few months later Ron having chased all the other suitors away. Harry thought it was sweet and endearing sometimes how they acted together but other times, like when they flirted constantly, Harry found himself wanting to gag and having to go out of the room to avoid a headache or sickness.

"And you are an Owl! A Wise Owl at that! I would have been amazed had you been anything else, you are just so wise your animal suits you. Hermione the Wise!"

"Oh Ron stop it." Hermione grinned kissing her boyfriend on the cheek before noticing Harry who was scowling as he walked. She gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry Harry. But it's like Professor McGonagall said not everyone has a form not even the most powerful wizards do. I don't even think Dumbledore has an animal form. This isn't a reflection of your power Harry, you are brilliant, it's just not everyone could do it."

"I just felt like I failed Dad, you know? I mean he was a Stag, Sirius a Dog! I mean even bloody Pettigrew had an animal form and only I haven't. I mean I was the forth person out of thirty people who couldn't manage it in that class Hermione and the others were Parkinson, and two Hufflepuffs!"

"Harry, it's not about you! Everyone is different. I mean, perhaps you are just so powerful that you can protect, defend and escape without having to use an alternative form! Think about Toby Animus's theory that those with no form are not in need of one due to magical supremacy."

"I thought we agreed in class that that theory was a load of bull!" Ron put in earning a glare from Hermione. Harry just sighed.

"It's fine Hermione, I understand and yeah that makes me feel better. I just wish I had one, you know?"

"Yeah well, que sera eh?" Harry smiled weakly at her whilst Ron frowned in confusion.

"Anyway, now mate you can help us change. All the Gryffindors agreed to practise together." Harry paused for a few brief seconds that went unnoticed by his best friends before giving a reassuring but fake smile.

"Sure Ron."

That night all the Seventh Year Gryffindors were gathered together in the boys dorm, Ron and Hermione having moved all the beds sideways against the walls to create more space at the centre of the room. Everyone sat down in a circle. Since they'd all used the potion in class to change themselves once they now had to practise changing without potion aid.

Half the group tried first and everyone waited for their turns to come around. By the end of the hour Harry had called Madam Pomfrey only once and that was for Neville who'd turned his left hand into a sheeps foot. Harry was often left wondering how Neville made it into Transfiguration anyway since most of his cup transfigurations weren't complete anyway. Harry theoriest Neville must just have a lot of luck come test time despite him being a bundle of nerves.

Two hours into it Harry was completely bored. Everyone around him were still practising and were both excited about their near completions and frustrated about it. Harry gritted his teeth. He felt like they were all rubbing it in about them having a form and Harry not having one. Harry huffed and stood up brushing himself down. He was angry and felt for sure there was a storm cloud over his head.

"I'm going for a walk." Harry then turned and stormed out of the dorm and into the common room. He didn't care for the stares he got as he stomped out of Gryffindor Tower and out of the enterance Hall. He decided to visit Hagrid since he knew Hagrid wouldn't mind the company and he days were still light since it was mid autumn and it got dark around 8 in the evening. It being only 6 Harry had plenty of time.

"Hi Hagrid! What you doing?" Harry called as he approached Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was throwing dried fallen leaves onto a large bonfire.

"Oh Hello there Harry! Come an' give us a 'and then!" Harry grinned thankful for the work that would take his mind of transfiguration.

Hagrid and Harry talked for ages whilst they threw leaves and wood onto the raging bonfire. Their pile of leaves didn't take long to get rid of though Harry suspected that it took Hagrid a lot of time to collect. Finally, after half an hour of throwing stuff onto the fire they both sat down with Hagrid pulling out some marshmallows and long sticks. They ate happily talking about random topics like Hagrid's latest animals for care of magical creatures and how Olympe was over in France. Hagrid confessed he was leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year to go work at Beauxbatons with Oympe so they could get married and Harry had happily accepted the wedding invitation.

After an hour by the fire Hagrid stood and told Harry that he still had quite a bit of work to do before bed. Harry had offered to help but Hagrid declined saying Harry probably wouldn't enjoy it and besides someone needed to watch the fire and make sure it was under control.

Harry sat back down by the fire occasionally roasting another marhmellow on it. After he'd eaten the entire packet Harry realised he'd missed Dinner, as had Hagrid. Harry shrugged and leaned back supporting himself on his arms as he stared into the fire.

He watched as the flames moved this way and that. They looked so graceful and powerful in their movements. They swayed with the wind, occasionally fighting against the very gently breeze and other times giving in to it. The flames were roaring and consuming and Harry's thoughts drifted to the representation of Fire as an element and how Fire was considered both a destroyer and a creator. Fire represented the rebirth of things, the chance to destroy the old to create the new.

Rebirth...

'Hm I wonder if Fawkes has burning days often or not...' Harry wondered only to suddenly feel a strange electrifying sensation zing down his spine. Harry frowned wondering what that was and went back to looking at the fire. 'It's so beautiful.'

The flames danced over the wood. They seemed to lick the wood, almost like a lover's caress, whilst changing in colour from golden oranges to reds to yellows again. At the centre of the fire Harry could see it was white with the barest hint of blue showing how hot it was. The flames reached for the sky and gave of such a wonderful, loving heat.

Harry's thoughts strayed to the black and green fire he saw in his self induced visions. The black fire was a lot like the burning fire before him. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back picturing the fire.

It was so dark and graceful as is burned, just like the fire before Harry. The black flames gave way to sudden bright flashes of emerald green and the bright green of the killing curse. The sudden changes in colour was brilliant and awe inspiring. It seemed to literally hum with power and strength whilst the the black made it seem smaller in size. It was so wild yet so graceful. Harry's earlier thoughts came back to him. 'It's so beautiful'.

The power from the fire called out to Harry even though it was only an image he had. Harry unconsciously reached out towards the fire. The power was so overwhelming and yet it felt so natural even in its wild and untameable state. Harry reached out, just a bit further. 'Just a bit further, just a little more.' That grace, that power, that loving warmth

Suddenly a very hot sensation started in his chest and spread over his body. It was so hot yet it wasn't painful at all. It spread quickly and became hotter and hotter. Harry felt a shiver seep down his spine then the shiver changed and Harry could literally feel his magic coursing through his veins starting from his heart. With every pump of Harry's heart magic was pushed through his veins. Down every artery, every capillary vein. It went everywhere. Harry's cells seemed to buzz with magic whilst the overwhelming heat embraced him.

An uncomfortable feeling in his back made Harry come back to reality and open his eyes. He rolled his shoulders hoping to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling and felt a rapid improvement. Harry went to stand up only to find it rather painful to put his hands on the floor to help push him up. Harry also noticed that his legs weren't bending how he wanted them to. Looking down Harry gave a loud cry of shock.

The cry, however, came out as a distressed high pitched trill. Harry gave another cry of shock at the noise he'd made. With wide panicky eyes Harry looked down at himself again to try and understand what was going on.

Straight beneath him Harry could see a feathery chest with black shiny feathers that shone bright green when the light caught them as Harry's chest moved out and in as he breathed. Where Harry's arms would have been Harry saw two large wings that seemed to stretched on forever out in front of him. Since Harry couldn't see his feet he assumed they would be bird feet too.

Taking steadying breaths Harry found himself mentally trying to calm himself down. After a few long seconds of breathing deeply Harry tried to move his strange body to stand up. Stretching his legs beneath him Harry was shocked to feel it felt to his mind that he was working his leg muscles. Once stood Harry gave a jump only to fall forwards. Crying in alarm Harry closed his eyes tightly shut waiting for the impact against the ground. It came and Harry gave a dejected murmur that came out as a wobbling low note.

Trying again Harry stood and slowly tested his legs by bobbing up and down for a few moments. Getting the hang of that and managing to keep his balance Harry tried for a small jump again and this time managed it after wobbling for a few split seconds to try and find his balance again. Over and over again Harry tried finally succeeding to keep his balance.

Harry then tried to put one foot in front of the other and stepped forwards. He felt his balance go and with some worried trills managed to correct himself and take another step forwards. He slowly walked around giving happy cheeps as he managed it successfully without falling. Looking over his shoulder Harry saw the fire was dying down anyway and wasn't going to risk much now. Still, Harry said he would wait with the fire and he wasn't going to disappoint Hagrid as much as he really wanted to get over to the lake that was on the horizon so he could take a look at himself.

Slowly the fire died out though it did take a long time. Harry, in this time, found he could imitate the black bird next to him with how it hopped to move around faster. Harry found this really worked his muscles. Harry then decided he'd try using his wings, after all he might as well try since they were there and this was obviously his animagus form. Harry had stretched his wings out wide and moved them up and down slowly. He found that with the smallest, slowest movement of his wings he could cause lots of wind and Harry played with this for a while enjoying how he affected the fire.

Harry had then lifted from the ground by aiming the base of his wings towards the floor and flapping. It was an exhilarating feeling and Harry immediately felt some instincts kick in. It was as if he was natural at flying with wings as he was without. Harry spent an hour soaring around, dive bombing and Wronski feinting in his bird form. He found it to be the best experience of his life and was happily singing away though he didn't know he was.

When the fire was out completely and Hagrid still hadn't returned Harry decided he'd sly over to the lake. Once there Harry nearly fell out of the air at his own reflection.

He had been hovering, having mastered that unbelievably quickly, only about 6foot from the water. Below him was his reflection showing him the most beautiful bird he'd ever seen. He saw he was bigger than a raven, but only a little bigger. He was a lot smaller than Fawkes though. He had a small body that, at the chest, had slightly fluffier, but still silky, black feathers that weren't that big. His wings were about ten times the length of the width of his body. They spanned a meter each side easily if not a little more. His tail seemed to be about half a meter if three quarters of a meter behind him.

He had a narrow neck that wasn't too long but on top of Harry's head he had about four or five narrow feathers sticking up. His feathers, all of them, were the darkest black that Harry was sure he'd blend into the night sky had there been no stars. The only problem with blending was the strange glint his feathers had when they caught the light. As he flapped his wings the light bounced off his black feathers showing bright green sheens to them. The green was so bright that they matched the green of the Killing Curse but the brilliant green didn't show up unless the light caught them.

Harry caught his balance in the air again to stop himself from crashing straight into the water below him. Shakily, and with several distressed trills Harry flew back to the ground landing with a little difficulty but managing it without falling down. Taking several calming breaths Harry shut his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart down.

'I need to change back. Hell, I don't even know what kind of bird I am!' Harry squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to change back into his human form. After a few moments Harry choked out a sob which emerged from his yellowy gold beak as a loud high pitched cry that filled the nights sky followed by a choked 'chap' noise like the normal 'cheep' Harry would have made couldn't be made properly.

Harry wrapped his wings around himself as he would have with arms only to discover they didn't want to do that so he folded them back. Twin crystal green tears fell from his eyes and to the ground where they burned through the grass and burned through the ground like acid.

'_Why is this beautiful crying?' _Harry lifted his head and looked to his left where he saw a bright orange and red bird.

'_Fawkes?'_ Harry chirped quietly having recognised the bird before him. Fawkes gave a happy affirmative trill that managed to calm Harry down a little bit. Fawkes then turned and met Harry's bright emerald eyes with his black ones.

'_How is it you know my name my beautiful?'_

'_Beautiful?' _Harry asked quietly with a frown noticeable in his question. _'I'm not beautiful.'_

'_Yes you are. So very beautiful.' _Fawkes cooed stepping forwards slowly as if afraid fast movements would scare Harry off. Harry eyed Fawkes questioningly.

'_Fawkes? I'm Harry…Harry Potter.' _From Harry's beak fell a few uncertain low trills. _'You know me Fawkes, you saved me from the Basilisk do you remember? I somehow changed into this bird by accident and now I can't get back!'_

'_Ah, I see. I believe my Friend was talking about you before with the Cat-Witch. The wizards call you Savior. Well, I shall call you Beautiful.' _Fawkes was really close now and leaned forwards. Harry tensed at the closeness of the other bird and felt himself prepare to get away when a beak nestled against the side of his neck. Harry froze as the beak moved around before feeling like he was melting. Just then Fawkes pulled away with feather in his beak.

'_T-that's mine.' _Harry said but felt something felt a little nicer where Fawkes had just been nestled.

'_I know beautiful. It was out of place, surely it was uncomfortable.' _Harry cocked his head to one side considering.

'_I hadn't noticed.' _Fawkes gave a loud trill that Harry assumed was laughter. Harry didn't know whether to be affronted or to laugh with him. Harry settled for worried as his thoughts drifted back into his current predicament. _'Fawkes, I need to change back but I don't know how! I need to become ME again!'_

'_Why does my beautiful want to leave?' _Harry was confused and cocked his head over to the other side. Fawkes flapped out his wings showing how much bigger than Harry he was. Harry rustled his wings slightly.

'_Fawkes! Please help me! I need to go back to my dorm with my friends!'_

'_I can not help you my beautiful. I am not a wizard. I can only suggest you retrace your steps, my Friend finds that most helpful. Try it my beautiful.'_

'_Would you stop calling me that? I'm a boy, I'm Harry! I'm not beautiful.' _Fawkes made an affronted noise.

'_My Harry, my Harry, you are so beautiful. The most beautiful I have seen in all my centuries.' _Harry looked sceptical but chose not to comment. Fawkes gave a trill again one that sounded rather forceful and stretched his wings out touching Harry with them. Harry felt his body heat and Fawkes shook his head and trilled a loud excited trill. Harry didn't know what Fawkes had just achieved to make him trill with victory and excitement but Harry had other things to worry about.

'_Is it Dumbledore you call Friend?'_

'_That he is, my Friend, and you are my Beautiful.' _Harry was startled by that comment but shook his head in disdain.

'_I'll try retracing my steps then. Thank you Fawkes.' _Fawkes trilled loudly again in happiness and stepped closer nuzzling Harry's neck making Harry subconsciously coo softly. Fawkes pulled away.

'_Any time my Beautiful.' _Harry closed his eyes but o sooner had he done so did Fawkes speak again. _'Just promise me something my Beautiful.'_

'_What?'_

'_You shall not stay away long and I can visit you.'_

'_Okay then.' _Harry affirmed though slightly hesitantly. Fawkes cooed happily.

'_Then my Beautiful, I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight my Phoenix Beautiful.'_

'_Night Fawkes.' _Harry sighed as Fawkes inclined his head. Harry shut his eyes and tried to picture the black fire from earlier. He found himself slowly fall deeper into a trance then faintly heard a melodious tune. Harry felt his heart rate increase and his magic pulse once again. The music seemed to awaken his magic and Harry found a picture of himself in his mind's eye. Harry reached out towards the human image and found his magic rushing through his veins as he drew closer. Finally he reached the remaining millimetres and as he did so tremendous cold hit his body as if his body had just been plunged into freezing cold water.

Harry gasped at the sensation and breathed quickly feeling his chest constrict his breath. He felt like he was drowning and just as he broke the surface Harry gasped and the sensation receded. Harry looked down at himself with wide alarmed green eyes. Holding his hands before him he saw they were human hands again. His clothes weren't wet either though Harry was cold, he really missed the warmth he had before.

"Fawkes?" Fawkes trilled happily and flew onto Harry's shoulder his beak rummaging around in Harry's hair. "H-hey! What're you doing?"

'_Preening you my Beautiful.' _Harry jumped at the calm voice in his head that seemed to appear at the same time Fawkes started to chirp gently. Harry figured this probably meant he was able to understand Fawkes now since he was a bird before and birds talked to each other all the time.

"Why do you keep calling me beautiful? I'm a boy, I can only be handsome if anything!"

'_My Beautiful, you are handsome too. Now, be still so I can preen you.' _Harry pouted.

"But I have to go to the common room! I want to tell the others I have an animagus." What ever Harry was expecting it wasn't a nip on the ear and a loud trill that seemed angry.

'_Don't tell them my Beautiful, it would not be welcome news and they wouldn't believe you anyway. Trust me Beautiful. Keep this secret for a while. Promise me.' _Harry felt anger spike up through him. Fawkes shouldn't be telling him what to do, Fawkes shouldn't demand things of him. His anger flared and unknowingly to him wild black flames flickered on his skin. Fawkes gave a high pitch trilled.

'_Be still Beautiful. I only wish to protect you. Some things are best kept secret for a time, even from those we call Friend. Be still, I am not ordering you.' _Fawkes delivered another, but more gentle, nip to Harry's ear lobe and Harry felt his anger seep away. He sighed and hung his head, allowing Fawkes easier access to the back of his hair.

"Very well. But just because I can speak to you doesn't mean you can boss me about."

'_I'd never do that Beautiful. You have a temper.' _Harry lifted his head up and turned to look Fawkes in the eye.

"You better believe it!" Fawkes gave a few happy trills once more and Harry found his ear being affectionately nipped. Harry unknowingly gave a few high frequency trills of appreciation from that. Harry then carefully stood up making sure Fawkes was okay on his shoulder. The phoenix was still preening Harry's hair. Looking down at the ground Harry saw the shiny black feather Fawkes had pulled off of him. There wasn't anything wrong with it, it had just been in an awkward position and since it was Quill length Harry decided he'd see if HAgrid could whittle him a new quill. Harry, rather than disturb Fawkes on his shoulder by bending down, summoned the feather to his hand before making to go to the castle.

"So what, are you going to stay with me Fawkes?"

'_Perhaps I'll come visit you but I couldn't stay all the time. I'm to go back with Friend but I shall see you soon my Beautiful.'_

"Okay. You going now?"

'_Trying to get rid of me Beautiful Harry?' _Fawkes asked cocking his head to one side when Harry looked at him. Harry gave him a smile.

"No, not really I guess. I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm knackered." Fawkes gave a few musical trills before gently tugging on Harry's ear lobe and flying off. Harry watched as the fiery red bird flew around a castle tower and out of site before Harry started walking inside once again.

--------------------------------------

There ya go. I'm so sorry about my other stories. I've had no ideas for them at present and I've been really busy recently (hen nights, Summer Sports Camp, jet lag, illness). So here is one of a few stories that I've started so you can be entertained whilst I write more of what ever my muse wants me to write. K?

Oh, and thanks to everyone and anyone who read and reviewed my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

You did all read the warnings right? I told you lot it was Slash and yes I am going to be having Fawkes as HArry's mate no matter what because I read a really nice story with this pairing and decided to have a fling no matter how wrong it seems to any of you. Okay, rant over. No flaming! On with this chapter.

Once in the common room Harry smiled at his friends who gave him hesitant smiles back. Harry just grinned at them and flopped back on his bed closing his eyes. Hermione, from her spot on the floor, stood up.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Harry lifted his head still smiling.

"I'm fine thanks Herm. How're you?"

"Oh. We're fine. Ron and I can transform now with some patience and a lot of will power. Are you still angry? I mean you walked out on us earlier."

"No Herm, I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air. Went to help Hagrid with the bonfires and talked w-…" Harry broke off his sentence remembering that Fawkes had told him not to tell his friends about his animagus form. He supposed talking with Fawkes would have to be kept secret too…at least for a little while. "Hagrid and I just talked."

"Oh…" Harry grinned at her frown since she didn't know what to say. A few moments passed before Harry sat up and crossed his legs.

"Hey Herm, can I borrow your book on Animagus Transformations?" Hermione gave him a bright smile and dashed over to her bag pulling out the volume. Harry grinned and thanked her before settling on his stomach and opening the book.

An hour later Harry closed the book. He was now one of two people in the dorms. Neville was sat on his bed reading up on Herbology whilst Harry read about animagus. Harry finally gave up on the book though, his eyes were getting tired since the writing was so small and the sentences long and complex.

"Hey Nev, do you have the time?"

"Sure, it's nine-thirty." Harry sighed but thanked Neville. The library was closed so Harry couldn't go and find what animal he was. Sighing again Harry decided it would probably be best to have an early night, no matter how early it actually was. Grabbing his pyjamas Harry walked into the bathroom to change. Once done Harry folded his clothes and put them over the end of his bed before climbing under the covers and drawing the curtains around him.

"Night Nev."

"Isn't it a bit early for bed Harry?"

"Nah, I'm tired. Night."

"Oh, okay. Night."

Harry woke up to Hermione shaking his shoulder roughly. Groaning he opened his eyes and glared at her.

"What!"

"We're going to be late for breakfast that's what! Come on get up." With that the bushy haired girl strolled out of the boys dorms. Harry rolled his eyes at her but threw the covers away and walked into the bathroom for a shower and a wash. Emerging Harry quickly dressed in his school uniform and reached down to meet his friends in the common room.

Ron was there looking half asleep and Hermione was stood up but leaning against the sofa with a book in her hand reading quickly. Harry announced his presence and they went to breakfast. Once in the great hall Harry sat down and started pulling pancakes and syrup towards him. Hermione gave him a disapproving frown at his choice of breakfast but Harry merely grinned at her in far too good a mood to be disturbed.

"Wow mate, do you want some pancakes with that syrup?"

"No thanks Ron, I'm fine." Harry and Ron shared a grin before Ron piled his plate with pancakes and syrup too earning yet another disapproving frown from Hermione. They ate in relative silence with Ron talking around a mouthful to make random comments. Harry's attention was particularly caught by the loud trill that filled the air.

"Fawkes?" Harry whispered gently as his eyes scanned the roof of the great hall for the bird. Other people stopped eating as well and looked around for the source of the musical trill.

Fawkes suddenly flew through the window with a loud burst of song and circled the hall before landing on the teachers table and giving one last trill to announce his presence. Fawkes then, despite all the stares he was receiving, started to preen as well as give the occasional chirp and trill that was loud enough for Harry to hear.

'_Look at me, all wind blown. My Beautiful, aren't I a mess!' _Harry shook his head slightly as he watched the phoenix continue to preen his wing. _'My my, no I'm a terrible mess! You'd never want a messy mate like me now would you my Beautiful? No, no, no! I must tidy myself up!'_

"Honestly Fawkes, you don't need to preen like that at all." Harry said in a muse like tone that had Hermione and Ron nodding their heads in agreement with also commenting on how nice Fawkes looked without having to preen. Fawkes' head had shot up however and he twisted his head around to look around the hall for Harry. Black eyes spotted Harry and Fawkes let out a trill of delight launching into the air and zooming over to Harry. Harry nearly fell backwards with the speed at which Fawkes came hurtling towards the table. Fawkes settled on Harry's shoulder though and nipped Harry's ear appreciatively once again.

'_Ah my Beautiful, I didn't know you were here! Such a nice surprise, but I was sure my Beautiful would still be sleeping!' _Harry gave a small shrug before yelping as Fawkes nipped him a little harder before attacking his hair with vigour.

"Fawkes! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Harry asked loudly.

'_Ah my Beautiful, as pretty as you are you are in a dreadful need of a good preen still. Don't you ever preen yourself? No matter my Beautiful, my Mate, my Little Black One, I shall teach you! And once I've taught you I can preen myself and make myself worthy to be your mate!'_

Harry stared open mouthed, gob smacked and completely embarrassed by Fawkes' words. His face was red and Harry quickly started shovelling food into his mouth to distract himself from what Fawkes was doing. If the musical trills were anything to go by though, Fawkes was laughing at Harry's embarrassment.

After Harry had successfully managed to eat all his breakfast and ignore Fawkes who was still preening his hair Harry pulled a glass of water towards him and down three cups before slouching and rolling his shoulder to find a comfortable position for them. Fawkes, of course, squawked upset at having been disturbed as Harry rolled his shoulders.

"Well it's not my fault you weigh so much Fawkes. My shoulder was aching." Harry complained earning him a smack with a feathery wing.

'_It's not my fault either that you weigh so little. You are obviously just weaker than I am. But never mind my Beautiful; your looks are far more stunning than I could hope to be. There, that will do for now Beautiful, my Beautiful.' _Fawkes sung as he hopped off Harry's shoulder onto the table. _'Mmm, jam! So sweet and lovely! Really my mate, my Beautiful, you should have some jam! Come, have some jam!'_

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes skywards before reaching over and taking a small spoonful of jam. Scraping the jam off the spoon with his finger Harry put the strawberry jam in his mouth. He'd had jam before, quite a lot before in fact, but never before had the jam tasted anywhere near as heavenly as it tasted now. Harry had to admit too that his strawberry syrup tasted gorgeous too.

"Do you want some Fawkes? It's delicious." Harry offered with a smile. Fawkes trilled and flapped a tad. Harry reached out the spoon again and filled it with a little more jam. Holding the spoon out to Fawkes Harry was surprised at the strange look he got in reply.

'_I'm not eating off that Beautiful, why can't I eat it off you?' _Harry felt his face heat up. He was really going to have to talk with Fawkes soon about the way Fawkes seemed to always call him Mate and Beautiful. However, Harry couldn't do that now. Scraping the jam off onto his finger Harry offered it to Fawkes who trilled and ate he jam off Harry who ignored all the coos and adoration aimed at him.

'_Tasty, so tasty jam, jam, jammy, my jammy! Tasty! Beautiful treats Fawkes well, so tasty! Beautiful tastes good too!' _Again Harry felt his face heat up and he stared at Fawkes unashamed of how gob smacked he looked with his mouth hanging open like that. Had Fawkes been able to smirk at Harry, the boy was sure he would have been since Fawkes' black eyes glinted.

"I think you're bloody mad." Harry finally said after collecting himself. Fawkes gave a loud forceful trill and ruffled up his feathers.

'_I'll have you know my mental health is perfect! You won't find a phoenix like me for a hundred years. I'm the best there is. My mind is brilliant, my magic high and my body stunning.' _Fawkes gave another trill and straightened out his wings showing off his feathers and body for Harry to see. Harry felt his gaze soften from accusing to appreciative.

"Fair enough, point proven. I won't insult you again. Now stop showing off, you're getting too many looks." Harry said going back to his breakfast and glancing over at his friends who were nodding their agreement since everyone's eyes were on their area of the table. Hermione's face was red and Ron's ears were tinted red too.

Fawkes gave a loud burst of musical trills before nipping Harry's ear affectionately.

'_No need to be jealous My One, they do not matter to me. Now, how about some more jam?'_ Harry felt his face flush once more but he picked up the jam jar and dipped his finger into it before offering his finger back to Fawkes who contentedly ate the jam before demanding more with a chirp. By the end of breakfast Harry gladly fled the hall with Fawkes trilling on his way out of the window and back to his golden perch in Dumbledore's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after Fawkes had come to see Harry at breakfast; the raven haired boy was bored in class. He yawned for the fifth time in three minutes and glanced out of the window. He was rather annoyed really. He couldn't tell anyone he could do an animagus transformation so here he was sitting in transfiguration reading a book whilst everyone practised changing. Harry had, in actual fact, only reached the forth paragraph in the book before he got bored.

'Oh Fawkes where are you? I'm going out of my mind here!' Unknowingly Harry sent out a few trills that were so high in frequency that no humans could hear them. However, as Harry went to look back at the book a loud musical tune filled the air making Harry and everyone else in the room stop what they were doing and look around for the noise.

Harry snapped his gaze straight out of the window at hearing Fawkes' song. Harry put it down to relief but immense happiness filled him and as he saw Fawkes flying closer to him Harry felt himself grin.

'_Happy to see me Beautiful?'_ Fawkes trilled as he flew straight through the window and perched on Harry's desk with poise and self assurance. Harry just smiled and reached out a hand rubbing his fingers gently along Fawkes' neck before crossing his arms on the desk resting his head in them but making sure to look sideways so he could see the phoenix.

"What made you come here eh?" Harry asked in barely more than a whisper. Fawkes chirped happily and bent his head forwards nipping Harry's ear again before placing the side of his beak against Harry's cheek and rubbing slightly before pulling away.

'_You called I came Beautiful.' _Harry frowned in confusion and lifted his head to look properly at Fawkes. High frequency trills told Fawkes of Harry's confusion and the bird clicked his beak once. _'Phoenix's communicate with more than just sound My One. Come, I'll show you.'_

Fawkes then flapped his wings and flew into the air. Flying around Minerva once Fawkes then flew towards the transfiguration door before flying back to Harry and tugging on Harry's hair.

"Um Professor?"

"Oh go on Potter, it's not like you can't read that chapter in your own time now is it? You looked half asleep anyway." Harry grinned and shoved his bags away. Standing up Harry smiled genuinely happy at his professor.

"Thank you Professor." Harry then held out his arm and allowed Fawkes to land on it before walking out of the class room. "So where are we going Fawkes?"

'_To the library Beautiful.' _Harry sighed gently.

"Damn it…and I really fancied flying. I mean, then maybe I could keep up with you! I'm a bird and all."

'_Not just any bird My One! A Phoenix.'_

"What? What do you mean? I'm not a phoenix!"

'_I beg to differ my One.'_

"You can't have a magical creature animagus form Fawkes, its impossible!" Fawkes cocked his head to one side and gave a loud trill however said no more on the subject. Harry nodded to himself seeing he'd won this argument and continued walking down the corridors. However, he soon came to a crossroads. One way would take him towards the library whilst the other to the entrance hall where Harry could get outside.

"Fawkes?" Harry said very quietly. The long halls were slightly spooky and wit their age they seemed to demand quiet whispers. Of course, when the corridors were alive with people the quiet didn't seem to matter but Harry, with only Fawkes as company, felt the need to keep the quiet peace.

'_Yes my Beautiful?'_

"Must we go to the library? Can't we do that later? I really want to fly." Fawkes cocked his head to one side and considered what Harry had said before trilling.

'_Who am I to deny my One? Let us go flying my Beautiful and another time I can teach you about Phoenix's.'_

"Great!" Harry grinned and walked with extra enthusiasm in his steps. Fawkes sang a very happy song all the way outside and Harry found his body feeling strangely energised and hot at the song. For some reason the song made his whole body heat up. Fawkes, had he been human, would have been grinning as he felt Harry's heart rate quicken and his skin heat along with the appearance of several tiny black flames.

Once outside Fawkes flew to the grass and turned to face Harry. Harry smiled happily at him and knelt down in front of the phoenix. Harry relaxed back onto his heals as he put all his weight back onto his feet that were flat on the floor. Harry's hands rested on his thighs as he knelt there in front of Fawkes.

"Do I do this the same as when I changed to become human Fawkes?"

'_I believe so my Beautiful.' _Harry nodded and closed his eyes also bringing his chin towards his chest some more. Harry fell into meditation quickly and there once again he saw the black and green flames dancing wildly. He reached out and caressed the fire with his fingertips before reaching out further and letting the flames consume him. Heat ran over his body, an extremely intense heat and Harry felt himself pant gently as his lips parted. The heat became worse till it was scolding hot though to Harry the scolding temperature didn't hurt but instead felt wonderful against him. A zing of magic traveller up Harry's spine and Harry snapped his eyes open with a loud trill of amazement and wonder.

'_Ah my Beautiful, my One!' _Fawkes hopped over to Harry and leaned forwards bringing his plumage against Harry's. Harry squawked though why wasn't clear to him. Then Harry leant his neck forwards and let out a few beautiful notes of song as he and Fawkes entwined their necks slightly.

'_Fawkes?'_

'_Yes my Beautiful?'_

'_I never see my form when I change…I only see fire. Lots and lots of black and green flames. Why?' _Fawkes pulled away and hopped a little backwards before extending his wings and flapping a bit.

'_I have told you Lovely. You are a phoenix. You did not believe me and that is painful my One. You do not trust me.' _Harry cocked his head to the side. He wanted to tell Fawkes that all phoenixes were red and gold and that there were none that were black and green. He was just a normal bird! A normal black and green bird! But then again, Harry felt a stab of pain at the thought he'd caused Fawkes pain.

'_I'm sorry Fawkes. I do trust you…but everyone says wizards can't become magical creatures! And no phoenixes are the same colours as me.' _Fawkes black eyes glinted slightly and he let out a few deep trills of consideration.

'_My One, I am better than wizards. My words count more, you should trust in me some more. Besides, I know my own kind. Trust in me a little more my Wonderful. Come, you said you wanted to fly. Let me see you in your glory.'_

Harry opened his beak and trilled the most brilliant set of trills Fawkes and the others had ever heard. A mixture of triumph and immense joy filled the air around Hogwarts and Harry opened his wings wide. Flapping them a tiny bit Harry rose into the air. With another great trill of happiness and laughter Harry took of soaring around the air looping and diving. Fawkes flew next to him and the two filled the sky with a song Harry had not even realised he was making.

In the air Fawkes flew a little closer to Harry and in return Harry let out another five note trill of joy as his green eyes sparkled. Closer and closer the two of them flew until Fawkes chirped they should go back down. Harry reluctantly agreed but instead of going down to the floor Harry headed towards a tower. Fawkes, having realised what Harry was doing, chattered his agreement and the two flew in through an open window and into Harry's dorm. Harry circled his bed once before landing. Flopping down on the bed Harry spread his wings out over the covers and let out some low, slow and tired trills.

'_My Beautiful, my wonderful Beautiful, my One. If you are tired you should sleep my Lovely, my Mate. Close your eyes sleep my Lovely.'_ Harry closed his eyes and let out a tired chirp as his body became encased with flames. All his green and black feathers burst into flame and Harry's body changed within the large but elegant black flames back into human skin and clothes. Over Harry's shoulder was still the school bag he'd forgotten to take off. Lead on his stomach Harry let his lips part and a sigh fell from them as his green eyes blinked tiredly open.

"Mmm Fawkes…That was brilliant. We have to do that again."

'_Anything for my Lovely, my Beloved, my One.'_

"Hm you have all those names for me," Harry muttered not really noticing the words only the warmth they gave him, "yet I can only call you Fawkes."

'_One day my Beautiful, I shall be your One. I shall earn my names, you have already earned yours.'_ Harry let out one more contented hum and let his eyes close falling quickly to sleep. Fawkes sang gently to him then hopped onto Harry's pillow to very gently preen Harry's hair before he vanished into a very bright light and flame.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up the next morning to Ron and Hermione shaking him. He frowned at them in confusion.

"Oh honestly Harry! You are so lazy! Get up, have a shower. We have breakfast then care of magical creatures with Hagrid! Come on, get up!"

"Are you okay mate? We couldn't wake you for diner last night." Harry blinked blearily at Ron before shrugging and sitting up. Stretching Harry frowned at his clothing before shaking his head in disdain.

"I was just tired Ron. No worries. Give me twenty minutes." Harry then threw his bag off his shoulder and onto the bed before grabbing a clean set of school clothes and dashing into the bathroom. He stripped and slipped into the shower all the while humming happily and turning the temperature of the shower up. Once clean he dried and dressed quickly this time taking a little longer on sorting his appearance out. Not really bothering with his hair Harry made sure his clothes were appropriate and were neat. Once satisfied Harry emerged from the bathroom knowing a house elf would clean his clothes that now littered the bathroom floor.

"Come on then! I'm starving!"

"I'm not surprised mate." Ron offered giving Harry a manly one pat on the shoulder. Hermione walked along side Ron but kept glancing over at Harry with a curious frown.

"Harry, don't take offence but you look really nice today, except your hair. Is there a special occasion?"

"Uh no?" Harry answered with a frown of confusion marring his eyebrows. "I just wanted to be tidy for once."

"Hm." Hermione nodded before noticing the look Ron gave her. Pretending not to notice Hermione slipped her hand into his and Ron brightened. Harry just hummed very gently all the way down to breakfast.

At the breakfast table Harry sat down and reached straight out for some jam. He piled some onto his plate before grabbing another jar and making another pile. After the third jam Harry reached for some fruit that was also on the table. He made a noticeable grimace when he saw the eggs on the table and also when he saw some milk. Shuddering Harry reached for some bread. Tearing his bread Harry dipped it into one pile of jam before biting off all the bread covered in the sweet jam and covering some more bread. He ignored the looks he was getting for this and once he'd finished his bread he used his finger to finish off the jam taking time to make sure there was nothing left on his finger before picking up a fork. He used his fork to eat his fruit before smiling in delight at being full up. As soon as Harry had finished Hermione went to speak only to be interrupted by a bright happy song.

Harry grinned and looked up towards the windows in anticipation. Excitement bubbled up in his chest as Harry saw Fawkes fly in through the window with a loud song and flames burning over his plumage. Fawkes landed on the teachers table with grace and superiority before stretching out his wings and stretching his head up to the ceiling. Once he was stretched up and out completely Fawkes gave an almighty trill that had the plates rattling slightly. Harry felt a zing of magic go up his spine in response. Still grinning Harry watched as Fawkes shone brightly in a brilliant golden light before the light disappeared into roaring flames.

Unknowingly once Fawkes had given his second trill that had all the candles flicker to life in the great hall, Harry let out some high frequency delighted trills that had Fawkes glow even brighter.

'Ohh...my Handsome, my Strong. My Brilliance!' Harry unknowingly sent. His body was heating up and Harry found his very blood was tingling. Harry's grin grew wider and Fawkes let out a trill of happiness once more before flapping his wings and circling once around the great hall before flying out of the window.

'_My One!'_ Fawkes trilled as he left and his trills were firm and confidant though still musical and fiery. Harry couldn't stop grinning at all.

At the head table the headmaster stood up and tapped his glace for everyone's attention. Harry paid no attention and did not hear any of the words because his mind was on Fawkes.

"Your attention please! Thank you. It seems Fawkes is displaying though for what is uncertain at this moment. I urge you that if Fawkes should come near you that you show him no harm but only respect and do not attempt to touch him. Phoenix's display for a great many things and it could be Fawkes is looking for a new friend or carer. Please, show him no harm and indulge him in what ever he should ask. Now, off to classes."

Harry followed Ron and Hermione out of the great hall and back up to the Gryffindor common room so the boys could get their bags before heading off to Potions, their first class of the day. Harry hummed as he walked his mind still on the flames Fawkes displayed and the proud strong body of the phoenix. Harry grinned, Fawkes really was magnificent.

Harry smiled through potions and seemed not to hear any of Snape's snipes. Snape deducted sixty points from Gryffindor and still Harry didn't loose his smile or his bright happy emerald eyes. Snape was baffled and stalked away from Harry hoping to get a rise out of someone else. Harry just added the next ingredient.

Next class was care of magical creatures with Hagrid. Harry literally ran down to the next class happy to be outside and the closer he got to Hagrid's hut the stronger the heat in his body was. Harry grinned when he arrived at the meeting place for the class. There on a golden perch was Fawkes in all his wonder.

'_Hello my One.'_

"Hello Brilliance!" Harry whispered back with a bright smile. Fawkes trilled in delight before settling down as Hagrid's booming voice rang out across the class.

"Now, I had wanted the look at Dragon cross breeds however, since Fawkes 'ere is displayin' at the moment I figured we'd look at Phoenix's in more detail. Now, can anyone tell me the first thing about Phoenix's? Yes Miss Granger?" Hagrid smiled happily at Hermione.

"Phoenixes are believed to represent life and rebirth. They can be the symbols of light or the symbols of magic and life. The Fire Phoenix is said to control the earthly fire and his tears have healing powers while its song can calm and revitalise the mind."

"Ten points the Gryffindor. Now, Phoenix's are proud creatures. They are one of the most powerful beings on the earth. They have their own magic, more wild than a wizard or witch. It is the wild magic that can affect us and other things when they sing or jus' because of their moods. Now, let's start with the Fire Phoenix's appearance."

Harry felt a few stabs of jealousy as Fawkes allowed Hagrid to point to his different features like his three feathered crown showing how many centuries he'd lived so far. His long powerful wings that occasionally flickered with flames showing Fawkes' power and that he was displaying. Hagrid continued to talk and point for a good half an hour and by the time Hagrid had finished talking about Fawkes Harry was burning hot with jealousy. Then something caught his ear and Harry turned back to listening to Hagrid.

"Now, that was the Fire Phoenix. But there's more than one type of Phoenix isn't there. Miss Granger?

"Sir, the other Phoenixes are the Black Phoenix and the Wind Phoenix."

"Now only five points fur that see the Wind Phoenix and Black Phoenix are exactly the same. They are both smaller than the Fire Phoenix though not by much. They also go by the name Shadow Bird. Now, the Black Phoenix has black feathers that sometimes have colour on and sometimes not. They share the Fire Phoenix's need for being reborn though they don't tend to Burn as often as Fire Phoenix's do. Their tears are acidic and I've been told they make brillian' offensive potions but can also have the opposite effect and cure rather than harm. It all depends on the Phoenix's mood, as I said they are all proud creatures."

"Black Phoenix's sing exactly the same as Fire Phoenix's but they have a different effect. They can cause thunder storms and lightning and often cause magical storms. Black Phoenix's are more inclined to be vicious but also can be extremely tender especially towards their mates."

"Sir?"

"Uh…yes Miss Greengrass?"

"I thought all Phoenix's were male? So how can they have mates?" Hagrid raised a hand and pointed his index finger in the air.

"Ah now, that's the thing about Phoenix's. They are all male but all have the ability to carry eggs. Fire Phoenix's tend to have one egg every century but Black Phoenix's are said to lay up to five eggs at a time. 'Course, Black Phoenix's were hunted for their magical feathers and they are thought to be extinct now. Tha' reminds me. Their feathers are black but can have some colour an'…"

"Sir you've said that already." Malfoy cut in making Hagrid stutter slightly.

"Yes well, five points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy for interrupting. Now, where was I? Ah yeah, the feathers are used for…"

Harry tuned Hagrid out staring completely stunned at Fawkes who kept his gaze completely and with smugness glimmering in his eyes.

'I don't believe it.'

'_So you trust neither me or your Friend Hagrid hm Beautiful?'_

'That's…' Harry scrunched his nose up and opened his bag to pull out his book on magical creatures. Stroking the spine of the book to get it to open Harry flicked through the index to find the page on Phoenix's. Once he found it Harry opened the page and stared open mouthed at the picture in the book. There was a bright orange, red and gold Phoenix standing proudly next to a slightly smaller black bird with a flicker of dark blue on the wings and black flames occasionally. Harry read through the bit on the Black Phoenix before he found himself staring at Fawkes in amazement.

'So I can change into a phoenix?' Harry thought once again sending his thoughts to Fawkes by giving off unnoticeable high frequency trills humans couldn't hear.

'_And a very beautiful Phoenix too my One.'_ Harry closed the book having very little interest in reading anything else from the page when instead he could be staring at Fawkes.

"So what are you displaying for Fawkes?" Harry whispered though he was heard by Hermione next to him who leaned over to whisper into his ear at the same time Fawkes answered.

"Phoenix's only display when they want to mate, when they want a Familiar or a Friend. Honestly Harry, listen to Hagrid. Though if you want my guess Fawkes is displaying for a Familiar because Dumbledore is aging now."

'_I'm displaying for you My Beautiful, my Beloved.'_

"Hm." Harry hummed in answer giving Hermione a nod before giving a nod to Fawkes and looking back to Hagrid. Fawkes would have remade his plans for displaying however he caught the grin spread over Harry's lips, the extra light in Harry's eyes and also the high frequency trills of delight and acceptance. Fawkes gave a loud burst of song that had everyone in the class turn their attention back to him and Harry grinning at him some more.


	5. Chapter 5

That weekend was a Hogsmead weekend and Ron and Hermione had a date on the Saturday. Harry, on the other hand, had no plans that involved going to Hogsmead. Instead Harry slept in late before having a shower. Not bothering with breakfast, though having no doubt that Fawkes would have been giving various displays at the great hall as he'd been doing every meal time, Harry stood by his window and checked no-one was in the dorm before concentrating on his animagus form. The change came easily and with that same scorching heat that merely tickled Harry's skin.

Harry jumped out of the window and spread his wings giving trills of delight as the wind lifted him up and more wind came to help him fly. Harry also called out to Fawkes as he flew. No more than a minute into his happy flight was Harry joined by the singing Fawkes.

'_My Fawkes, my Fire, my Brilliance.' _Harry chirped to Fawkes as they flew making Fawkes song become louder. Harry had decided those names were perfect for Fawkes. When Harry was with Fawkes or even just around the bird he felt his skin, or feathers, burn as if they were on fire. Harry had even caught a few small black and green flames dancing on his skin at moments of high emotion.

'_My One, you have not eaten!'_

'_Not yet.'_

'_Come, you should take better care of yourself Beautiful. Or I shall have to take care of you instead.' _Harry trilled a few bouncing notes full of high spirit that had Fawkes giving him his musical laughing trill. _'Come my One.'_

The pair of them flew into the great hall that was still full of students and teachers who dropped their cutlery and everything in their hands at seeing the two birds fly through the windows. Harry, for once, noticed all the attention and felt himself burn. Fawkes seemed to notice the embarrassment and trilled loudly coming to fly a little closer to Harry. The pair landed on the teachers table and Fawkes held his head up high before giving one sharp note and watching over Harry as the black Phoenix put his body right next to Fawkes'. Harry went as close as he could to Fawkes seeking lots of things many of which he didn't fully understand or even know of. All Harry knew was that he wanted to go right next to Fawkes so that was where he would be.

'_Eat my Beautiful.'_

'_Yes Fire, my fire!' _Harry sang happily but nervously before reaching out with a claw to the jar of jam. Chirping at the jar Harry shook the jar before putting it back on the table with a lot of force. The jar cracked but did not open and since Harry had no hands he couldn't unscrew the lid. A chuckle from near to him made Harry snap bright green eyes up and look around.

Dumbledore was right behind him and was laughing at Harry's antics. Harry felt himself heat up in embarrassment and anger. Fawkes spread his wings and one of them swept around Harry making black and green flames dance up a red and gold wing.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Dumbledore said holding out an aged hand towards Harry and the jar of jam. Harry cocked his head to one side and chirped a bit the sound coming out more like mewling chirps than his usual bright happy chirps. Dumbledore chuckled again with a kind smile and Fawkes trilled.

'_He will give it back right? I need my jam.' _Harry chirped.

'_Of course my One, my Beautiful.'_

Harry extended his claw and allowed Dumbledore to take it from him. The old man opened the lid easily and poured some of the content into a small bowl before pushing the bowl towards the two phoenixes. Harry trilled at the sight and flames burst into life around him before Harry started to eat his jam singing happily all the time.

"Well my Friend, it appears your mate appreciates fine jam." Fawkes trilled and Harry just continued eating at Dumbledore's words.

'_Fire, my Fawkes! Have some jam! Jam jam jam…'_

'_But you are hungry my One, you eat it.'_

'_Don't be silly my Fire, I can have fruit now!'_ Harry then jumped happily over to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple with his beak. Pulling it onto a nearby plate, since some of his human tendencies were still with him, Harry pecked at his apple taking out small bites. The acidy taste of the apple's juices mixed with the sweetness of them made Harry trill with even more delight. Harry finished his apple and hopped over to Fawkes once more sitting as close as he could so their bodies touched each other.

'_That was nice my Fawkes!'_

'_You are Beautiful.' _Was his only reply.

Fawkes and Harry spent the day flying around and jumping about. For those watching them it seemed like the two phoenix's were in a dance sometimes going really close and other times dodging the other's advances. All the time musical trills filled the air as song after song was sung.

By dinner time, news of the phoenix had reached all through the school and to those at Hogsmead. The minister came to see the two birds as did many photographers. At the dinner table Harry burst into wild black flames as he flew quickly out of the hall followed by Fawkes not bothered at all about missing the food and only caring about getting out of the attention.

'_I don't like them Fire! Have to go! T's not safe! Too many people around! I don't like it!' _Harry raged as he flew. Eventually the raging black and green phoenix had to be coerced into flying extremely fast with Fawkes as a thunder and lightning storm raged over Hogwarts. Fawkes didn't like the bad weather and chose to fly lower than Harry since the black phoenix was tempting the lightning and diving through the electrical and magical clouds. Harry stayed souring and diving for hours before the sun had disappeared and Fawkes' worried voice called to him.

All his worries and anger gone Harry could only feel his happiness and love burning through his bird body and his feathers. He flew back to Fawkes and darted around his Fire Phoenix as Fawkes flew them back towards the castle.

'_You had me worried my One! I thought you liked the storm more than me!'_

'_Aw! That's not possible my Fawkes.'_

'_I don't believe you.'_

'_Aw, that makes me sad My One.' Harry protested flying a bit closer to Fawkes. Fawkes chirped once before turning slightly to change their direction._

'_Come this way, I know of an abandoned tower.'_

'_Oh! I thought ALL the towers were used!'_

'_Well they will be soon, this tower will be ours!' _Harry trilled delightedly and followed Fawkes to the tower. They flew to the far corner of the castle and in through a small hidden window among the roof tiles.

Inside the round tower room was a large four poster bed fit for two people or more easily. The bed was made with thick black and red covers but there were no traces of animal fur anywhere like there were in other areas of the tower. There was a huge rug with magical flowers growing slowly on them and a huge fireplace. There was a sofa and a wardrobe as well as a door to a bathroom and a trap door to the steps down from the tower. Harry looked around in amazement; there was so much detail on the wood work of the room that he could hardly believe it. However, Harry was distracted by Fawkes.

When they had flown into the room the pair had landed on the large bed. Fawkes started to move closer to Harry as the other phoenix looked around the room. By the time Harry had finished observing Fawkes was nearly to him. Harry moved slightly towards Fawkes and Fawkes closed the remaining distance so they were side by side.

'_My Beautiful my Mate, my One! I never thought I'd find my mate but I have.' _Fawkes trilled with gently tones. Harry cooed and felt his body burst into flame once more as happiness and adoration light hit body.

'_Fawkes, I'm so hot! My Fire, why am I so hot? Look, I burn!'_

'_You burn because you feel my One. Are you happy my Mate?'_

'_Happiest ever My Fawkes.'_

"_My Harry." _Harry gave a tender coo once more and felt more heat fill his body as flames raged around the two phoenixes.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke the next morning human and he groaned at the cold over his body. He felt so freezing cold that morning. Rolling onto his stomach Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked around. There was no fire going in the fireplace and the window was open with a nice wet puddle just below it from the storm.

"Where'd Fawkes go!" Harry questioned aloud being answered almost immediately by a trill.

'_Ah my Beautiful!'_

"Fawkes!" Harry whined. "What're you doing so far away? I'm cold! Come over here." Fawkes once again trilled with delight, just as he had the previous night, and flew from the bed post onto Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned his head into the bird and felt warmth fill him more. With Fawkes here with him Harry felt contentment seep through his very being.

'_Still cold my Harry?'_

"No. H-hey…you called me by my name!"

'_Was I not supposed to?'_ Harry smiled happily at the phoenix and met the black eyes peering at him.

"It sounds nice." Fawkes trilled happily once more and Harry hummed. Warmth was still returning to his body and now he felt like he did normally. "Well, I shouldn't stay here all day. I have to get going. Will you meet me after class?"

'_Of course my One. Come, I'll give you a lift.' _With that Fawkes easily lifted Harry's human body into the air and carried him out of the window towards the Gryffindor dormitory window. As they were flying Harry looked back at the tower he'd stayed the night in.

"That's our tower now huh Fawkes?"

'_But of course. Our nest.' _Harry perked up a little at that.

"Our nest? Hmm, sounds nice." Harry trilled his reply with another grin.

Classes were fine for the rest of the week but Harry began to notice something after five days. His stomach was bigger than usual and he had been unable to eat anything other than nuts, fruits and vegetables. Harry had even had to have a bag of nuts in his bag so he could sneak mouthfuls of food during lectures. Another weird thing was Harry got very hot then very cold flashes and dizzy spells.

One particular day Harry was down in the common room with Hermione, Neville and Ron doing some potions homework. Suddenly Harry threw down his quill and wrapped his arms around himself. His teeth were chattering and he suddenly turned very pale and slightly blue. His friends looked up at him with concern.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"N-n-n-no…i-it's b-bloody freezing!" Hermione and Ron shared a look whilst Neville closed his book and shoved it away in his bag before doing the same to Harry's.

"Come on Harry, I'll help you upstairs. You look tired too; you're probably coming down with something." Neville held out his hand to Harry and Harry reached out his shaky one to grip Neville's wrist. Holding wrists Neville pulled the smaller Harry to his feet where Harry shivered more violently. "Come on, I'll help you."

Neville wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and supported the raven haired boy as he shakily started up the stairs. Just outside the door to the dormitory Harry started fanning his face.

"What the hell! It's so hot!" Neville sighed and opened the door allowing Harry inside. Harry immediately went over to his bed and flopped down onto it panting with the heat and his face flushed. Neville shut the door and pulled out his wand. Casting privacy and silencing spells over the room Neville went and sat on his own bed that was opposite Harry's.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about you and Fawkes. I know you are the other phoenix Harry, I saw you change forms once. I think you feeling ill has something to do with that. You know phoenix's take mates right? Well I put it all together and I know you are the other phoenix."

"That's great Neville. But it doesn't explain why it's so hot in here!" Neville gave Harry a strange look.

"Doesn't it Harry? I assume you've mated already."

"What the hell! Why are you asking me Neville? It's embarrassing…"

"Well have you or haven't you?"

"Fine yes, yes we've mated okay?" Neville nodded completely ignoring the furious look Harry gave him and the black flames burning along Harry's arms.

"Well, I take it you haven't done the Care of Magical Creatures homework on Phoenix's yet or you'd know why you and Fawkes having mated was so important. Why don't you call him here to help you understand? I don't want to risk your temper." Harry's anger suddenly spiked before leaving him extremely quickly. Light-headedness flooded his body and Harry's breathing softened to become extremely shallow.

"F-Fawkes! Fawkes! Fawkes come here!" _'Fawkes!'_ Harry trilled and suddenly bright orange flames burst into life from mid air before abating and leaving Fawkes burning brightly on Harry's bed post.

'_Yes My One?' _Harry replied, not even realising he was speaking mostly in trills earning him a surprised but curious look from Neville.

'_Neville says that my feeling hot then cold then fainting is because we mated now would you please explain to me what is going on because I'm getting really, really stressed out now!'_

'_Relax My Beautiful…'_

'_Relax! No! Just tell me what the hell is going on! You obviously know something!' _Fawkes hopped onto the bed near to Harry and held his head to the side.

'_Do you know the purpose of mating? Why animals mate?'_

'_Of course I do! To reproduce! What's that got to do with this?' _Harry's mind was running completely blank from the dizziness he was feeling. At any moment Harry felt like he was going to faint. Fawkes gave gentle coos of concern.

'_Harry, my Beautiful. We mated and the purpose of mating is to reproduce. Phoenix's, all phoenix's, are male all the time but we have magic that enables us to reproduce…we can carry our own eggs…' _Fawkes stopped talking as a look of realisation and horror crossed Harry's features. Bright green eyes that were dulling and clouding stared into shining black eyes.

"Oh my God!" Harry muttered in English missing Neville look quickly between Fawkes and Harry. "_You mean to tell me that I'm carrying a bloody EGG! Are you out of your mind! I can't be! NO WAY!_" Harry cried in a mixture of English and trills crossing the languages at rapid pace.

'_Are you so adverse to the idea Beloved?'_

"_It can't be true! You've got to be lying! Please tell me you are joking Fawkes! Please!_" Fawkes trilled a negative and tears filled Harry's eyes. "Neville? Neville is it really possible? Truly? Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

"Uh yeah…If you mated then you could be carrying an egg….or eggs because Black Phoenix's carry more than one usually. All your symptoms match what I read even though you are human. It says that Phoenix's have trouble monitoring their body heat for the eggs so…"

"Shit!" Harry yelled before groaning and holding his face in his hands. Slowly very dull green eyes looked up at Neville across the room. "Since when did you become a Hermione Nev?"

Neville didn't have time to respond because Harry's body became limp on the bed and he fell backwards unconscious. Fawkes trilled anxiously and hopped around worried. Neville scrambled off the bed and approached showing his hands to the nearly hysterical phoenix to show he was no threat. He checked Harry's temperature and then offered Fawkes a shrug.

"You just have to wait for him to come around."

Harry came around the next morning with a frown however when he saw Fawkes perched on the end of his bed he no longer wondered why he'd fallen asleep with all his clothes on.

"Hello Fawkes…" Harry muttered extremely quietly so he didn't wake his dorm mates. Fawkes didn't answer just held his head to the side. Harry sighed. "So basically, I am now carrying eggs right? Or an egg?"

'_Yes.'_ Fawkes cooed softly but still musically. Harry sighed and hung his head cradling his face in his hands.

"Fuck that's messed up. Hey, on the bright side I have a family…wait…" Harry lifted his head up sharply and met black eyes. "Don't most animals mate then after they've mated they go and find another mate?"

'_Yes.' _Fawkes answered slowly not knowing where this was going but knowing he wasn't going to like the outcome.

"So does that mean that after I have the eggs and they hatch you are going to leave me? Because if we are having children…eggs then I want their father…father to be there! You can't just go and abandon me for another bird! I'm human and humans don't go about things the same way animals do! You can't just go and…"

'_Harry shh! Shh! Phoenix's mate for life! And for a very long life too my Beloved. I shall not leave you nor abandon our nest.'_

"Good!" Harry cried rather loudly but not loudly enough to wake his dorm mates. Lunging forwards Harry threw himself towards Fawkes whilst changing into his Phoenix form. The smaller black phoenix nestled against the brilliant orange plumage and a few sparkling tears fell from its eyes. Upon hitting the bed the sheets and mattress dissolved away as acid ate it.

'_Calm down my one. Calm down! Come on, I'm here. Lets go for a fly, you like flying.'_ So the two birds flew out the window and Harry calmed down.

That afternoon after classes were over for the day Harry asked Neville to help him in the library. Harry had thought that since Neville knew about him and Fawkes, and everyone else hopefully didn't, that perhaps Neville would help him cope with what was going on. Of course, Ron and Hermione were a couple anyway so they had things they wanted to do together that left Harry alone most of the time.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, of course I'll help you. Merlin knows how you've helped me over the years. And, I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks Nev. Now perhaps you could help me find out about how long phoenixes carry their eggs?" Neville grinned at the shudder Harry gave at saying that. Harry didn't mind the idea of having children however the fact that he was a human carrying eggs because he mated in his animagus form wasn't exactly a nice thought. Harry didn't know what was going to happen because it was all so complicated.

"I think there's a book on mating habits of magical creatures somewhere but I'm not exactly Hermione, I can't remember what the book was called and I haven't read it." Harry shrugged and they walked over to the shelves. The spent twenty minutes looking before a rather anxious Harry got fed up and went to find Mrs Pince. He convinced her, with a charming smile, that he was interested in Fawkes and the black phoenix and wanted to read up on the subject of Phoenix's and their mates. Mrs Pince found him the book with a suspicious look before walking away. She was always suspicious that lady.

"Ahah! Here…mate for life…Fawkes already told me that…Fire Phoenix's have only one egg, Black Phoenix's carry up to four…I better not have four eggs, bloody hell the thought of having one inside me is weird enough." Neville gave Harry a sympathetic but amused grin before looking back at the page.

"Hey, look…Phoenix's, when it's time to lay their eggs, spend a lot of time at the nest making sure everything is prepared and safe. Whilst Phoenix's are naturally very gentle, trusting creatures, with the exception of the Black Phoenix's varying moods…" Here Neville smirked at Harry who noticed it and scowled. Snickering Neville went back to reading. "…when it comes to their nest Phoenix's are suspicious of everything around that could cause any harm to their eggs. When the Phoenix carrier is ready to lay they have an impromptu burning day and in their ashes are the egg or eggs."

"But it doesn't say how long they carry the eggs for." Harry moaned leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. "Fat lot of help that book is."

"But it is helpful Harry. You won't have all the instincts other phoenix's have." Neville explained in a very quiet voice so only Harry could hear him. "You aren't a full Phoenix. The only things you've seemed to have retained from being a Phoenix is that sometimes you get small black flames on your skin, you have the eating habits of phoenix's, can understand the trills and that you keep your eggs when you change back into a human."

"Fine fine. It is helpful but I want to know how long I' going to have to carry them for. I'm dreading Quidditch practise and the showers; I look like I'm getting fat." Neville looked down to where Harry was pointing. Harry's stomach didn't look fat, Harry was over reacting, however there was a slight bump there.

"I don't think you'll get much bigger than that. Phoenix's eggs start out small but they grow as they are incubated in the nest. I'm guessing you'll only keep the eggs inside you whilst you build the protective casing. Here, it might say something else in the book…" Neville scanned the writing for a minute or two before nodding and lifting his chin so he could speak more clearly.

"Being that Phoenix's are naturally very suspicious and protective over their nests, the eggs won't be layed until they are encased in a hard protective shell that is impenetrable. During incubation the nest is encased in fire and the parents will take it in turns, or sometimes together, warming their eggs with both their body temperature and their fire. The eggs have to be kept over 170 degrees C at all times. Whilst one or both parent Phoenix's do leave the nest during incubation should an egg's temperature fall below 170 degrees then the chick will stop growing and not restart its growth until it's heated to temperatures over two hundred."

"Fair enough, I think I could have guessed though that the eggs would need extreme heat. When I'm a phoenix I am always really hot but it feels like a tingling than a painful hot even though I know I'm scorching. And it's always so cold now when I'm human."

"Yeah, you keep getting strange looks for wearing your jumper, the weather has been a lot warmer recently Harry." Harry shrugged unapologetically. It wasn't just his jumper he kept on. Harry had taken to wearing a few extra layers beneath his school clothes. They were thin layers but they were still layers.

"Anyway, what you just said has nothing to do with me getting fat."

"Oh right sorry….Um…Right; phoenix's eggs tend to be 7centimetres long and roughly 4 around the widest part of the egg. Once fully incubated in the nest the eggs are 12 centimetres long and 8centimetres around the widest part."

"What about their protective casing? The book said it was impenetrable and that the shell casing was hart to protect the baby. If the eggs grow once they are out of…the phoenix then what happens to their protective casing? If the egg stretches then it wouldn't be hard would it?"

"It says the casing does thin out as the baby develops inside the egg however because of the intense heat the eggs are kept in, the fire builds more protective layers. I guess it works like getting covered in ash and soot…that would cover the egg as it grows and give more protection. And then don't forget that Fawkes and his mate will be very protective so they probably won't leave the nest anyway…And then there's magic as well, Phoenix's are magical and I'm assuming that the nest would be somewhere within the castle anyway so there are the castle wards to help protect the eggs."

"Yeah but the wards will do no god if the thieves are already inside the castle. Wards don't throw out evil little humans don't forget and then you have all those owls. Hedwig won't be a bother, she is very smart, but the other birds might try something."

"And that would be the protectiveness of a phoenix…" Neville muttered to himself. "And he has the paranoia of on too."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"SHH!" Mrs Pince hissed. Harry recoiled but glared at Neville. They left the library a little while later. Neville had been on the receiving end of a horrible glare for his comments however had won Harry back by commenting on how they should look at spells to put up smaller wards around Harry's nest. Harry walked next to Neville grinning happily all the way back up to the common room.

That's your lot. That's it. No more as yet. But don't worry, I have a plan for this story and I will continue writing it at some point. Hope you enjoyed reading even if it is really wierd but hey, no-body said I was normal so you can't sue me for false advertisement. Gots to go, I have more stories to upload...


End file.
